Diga Que Me Ama
by Melzi
Summary: Eles tem medo da rejeição. Mas o que podemos fazer quando se ama? Alguém sempre é obrigado a tomar uma primeira atitude!


Oneshot - **Basta dizer que me ama **

Ship - Ron/Hermione

Autora : Srta Mel Malfoy

* * *

Rony chegou bufando ao dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Mas isso não era mais tão incomum; ele chegava quase todos os dias com a mesma cara de raiva, depois sentava e pensava muito, durante horas, falava um pouco sozinho e às vezes até chorava, escondido. Harry já o havia flagrado algumas vezes, porém achou melhor não comentar nada. _"Eu não agüento mais, por que ele não admite logo? Ele tem que resolver as coisas, já está ficando insuportável,"_ pensou Harry. 

- Rony, cara, eu não estou agüentando mais esse seu comportamento. Você chega bufando todos os dias, fica de cara fechada, sem querer falar com ninguém... O que está acontecendo, cara?  
- Hermione. Nós brigamos esta tarde...  
- Novidade... Fala alguma coisa que eu não saiba... - disse Harry, revirando os olhos.  
- Hoje à tarde, logo após o almoço, vi o tal de Dennis, do 7º ano, conversando com ela. Então, me escondi atrás de uma coluna e fiquei escutando a "conversinha" deles.  
- Você o quê? - disse Harry quase gritando. _"Mais no estado que o Rony se encontra, pode-se esperar qualquer coisa."_ pensou.  
- Então... eu o ouvi dizer, na maior cara de pau, que vinha reparando muito nela. E ainda teve a destreza de perguntar se ela queria sair com ele. Acredita? O idiota só pode ter enlouquecido! Chamar a MINHA Hermione para sair... – Rony já estava vermelho de raiva.  
- Rony, o Dennis não sabe que a Hermione é "_sua_". Nem a Hermione sabe... Ninguém sabe disso, você nunca disse nada!  
- Não claramente. Mas todo mundo sabia...  
- Se você diz... E aí, o que aconteceu depois?  
- Então... Ela quase ia aceitando, quando...

**Flashback**

" - Há, Dennis... eu não sei... mas eu acho que s... - Mas antes que Hermione pudesse terminar a frase, Rony saiu do seu esconderijo, já não agüentando mais de raiva. Tomado pelo ciúme, acertou um soco em Dennis.  
- SEU IMBECIL! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? NEM VOCÊ, NEM NINGUÉM TÊM QUE "REPARAR" NA HERMIONE!! E NÃO, ELA NÃO QUER SAIR COM VOCÊ!!"

**Fim do flashback**

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Rony! Ficou maluco? – Harry estava incrédulo com a atitude do amigo.  
- Sei lá... acho que eu não agüentei ver aquele imbecil dando em cima da Hermione. Ela é uma garota, não sabe o que se passa na cabeça desses pervertidos... – disse ele, cego de ciúmes.  
- O que houve, é que você não agüentou vê-la com outro, porque gosta dela! Não adianta esconder.  
- Gosto... como amiga! – mas ele sabia que aquilo era mentira. – Eu só quero protegê-la.  
- É... para que ninguém a tome de você. Rony, eu acho melhor você falar logo com a Hermione. Ela não vai te esperar para sempre. - disse Harry sensatamente.  
- Não é nada disso. Eu só acho que a Mione é uma garota inexperiente e os garotos só querem sair com ela porque é inteligente!  
- Mas agente também copia os deveres dela né, Rony?  
- Mas nós somos amigos dela. E além do mais...  
- EU sou só amigo dela. VOCÊ quer muito mais que só uma _"amizade verdadeira"_ – caçoou Harry  
- Não é nada disso... e...  
- Rony, cala a boca. Você não tem argumentos porque sabe que eu estou certo. Caramba! Você e a Hermione já tão nesse rolo há anos! Isso tudo porque um tem medo de levar um fora do outro! E todo mundo já percebeu isso. Olha Rony, eu pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo, que você confiasse em mim . Mas você não quer nem falar sobre a Hermione...  
- Você é o meu melhor amigo. E acho que posso te falar. É verdade, eu gosto mesmo da Hermione.  
- SABIA! - disse Harry, com um olhar de vitória e felicidade pelo amigo.  
- Harry... eu gosto MUITO da Hermione. Eu acho que eu... - ele respirou fundo- a amo .  
- Então eu acho melhor você tomar uma atitude.  
- Eu... eu não sei... será que ela gosta de mim?  
- Você só vai saber se falar com ela. Mas pelo que pude perceber, parece que ela também gosta de você.  
- Eu vou... Agora mesmo. Eu não posso perder essa chance.

Rony saiu correndo. Mais não conseguiu encontrar Hermione. Decidiu esperá-la na porta da sala de Tranfiguração, uma hora ela passaria por lá. E como não tinha nada para fazer enquanto ela não chegava, decidiu pensar em tudo que tinha ocorrido...

**Flashback**

Rony deu um soco bem dado em Dennis. O garoto saiu correndo pelos corredores. Rony olhou para cara de Hermione, que estava paralisada, sem reação. Os dois ficaram se olhando por uns instantes, e Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- Ronald. O que você fez? - Ela estava perplexa com a atitude do garoto.  
- Desculpe Hermione... é que eu vi o Dennis ali... quase te agarrando... e...  
- Ronald Weasley... ele não estava quase me agarrando! Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? Como? - Uma lágrima escorreu na face de Hermione. - Você acha que eu sou desse tipinho que fica agarrando os garotos? É isso que você acha de mim? - Hermione agora chorava com força, estava com o rosto vermelho. Nada no mundo a magoara mais do que isso. Ela amava Rony, mas ele nunca sequer deu esperanças a ela. Se ele não queria ficar com ela, que pelo menos a deixasse tentar ser feliz com outro... Mesmo ela sabendo que só seria feliz com ele. _"Por que Ronald? Por quê?"_ pensou, triste.

- Hermione Granger. Você sabe que eu não acho isso de você. Eu NUNCA pensaria assim de você.  
- Mas é o que está parecendo! De uns tempos pra cá, TODA vez que um garoto chega perto de mim, você estraga tudo! É por isso que eu continuo sozinha. Sem ninguém... - Ela suspirou, abaixando o rosto.  
- Não é verdade. Você tem a mim... e ao Harry, claro. - disse ele sem jeito. Quase dissera tudo dessa vez, quase confessara seus sentimentos pela garota... se não fosse o seu medo bobo!  
- Não é disso que eu estou falando. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer... - Ela corou.  
- Não, não sei. Me fala então o que é. - Ele disse com uma pontinha de esperança no olhar.  
- Eu estou falando de namorado. E...  
- E o que? - ele estava morrendo de ansiedade. – _"Diga logo Mione. Diga que me ama. Já que eu não tenho coragem... diga... Para nós podermos parar de uma vez com essa distância que me deixa louco! Diga..."_ - Ele suplicou em pensamento.  
- É que o Harry não conta...

O coração de Rony deu pulos de alegria! Era o dia mais feliz de toda a sua vida. Ele estava prestes a dar um beijo nela quando ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- ...E nem você. Vocês são meus amigos... E só. Por isso que eu continuo sozinha. – O coração de Hermione estava se despedaçando ao dizer isso, mas ela não podia simplesmente dizer que o amava, perdoar tudo o que ele fez e ser feliz para sempre com o seu príncipe encantado. _"Mas e se ele gostar de mim? Talvez se eu o dissesse o que sinto... Quem sabe o que o Harry me disse é verdade, que ele gosta realmente de mim? Quem sabe eu poderia ser feliz com ele... Não seja tola Hermione, ele não te ama. Ele te considera apenas como uma amiga... só isso..."_

Nunca a palavra "amigos" foi tão inútil, horrível, idiota, terrível e burra na opinião de Rony. _"Ela não disse. Ela não me ama. Ela me odeia. Como eu quis acreditar que ela não me odiava quando ela me xingava. Como eu quis acreditar que ela me amava quando dizia que me odiava. Mas agora eu sei que não. Hermione sempre diz a verdade. E eu fui tolo em acreditar que ela podia sentir algo por um ser covarde como eu!"_ Rony estava se odiando naquele momento.

Hermione percebeu o desapontamento dele. Ela já conhecia aquele ruivo mais do que a qualquer um. Seus sorrisos, olhares, expressões... tudo. Ela o amava tanto... tanto, até mais do que a si. Tudo que ela queria era tê-lo perto, para olhá-lo, senti-lo e beijá-lo... amá-lo. Mas ele parecia não retribuir seus sentimentos, ele nunca dera a mínima chance à ela. E se, em todos esses anos, ele não se declarou, o que mais ela poderia pensar?

- Mi, olha só, eu só queria te dizer que... – _"Fala seu covarde! Diz logo que á ama!"_  
- Fala, Rony. - Ela tinha ainda um restinho de esperança, e esse restinho ainda a fazia perguntar, e acreditar...  
- Eu só acho que... - Ele coçou a cabeça e desviou os olhos. _Seria a hora de falar?_  
- Fale logo Ronald!  
- Eu só acho que você tem que aprender a ser mais esperta! E não deixar que os outros fiquem te fazendo de boba!  
- Como? - ela perguntou incrédula.  
- Olha, têm muitos caras que ficam se aproveitando de você, se liga! E para de deixar os garotos ficarem em cima de você! - _"Pronto Ronald, estragou tudo, mais uma vez. Ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara!" _Pensou Rony.  
- RONALD WEASLEY, VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUE? EU SEI ME CUIDAR MUITO BEM SOZINHA! E NÃO PRESCISO DE VOCÊ E NEM DOS SEUS CONSELHOS RIDÍCULOS! - Explodiu Hermione. - EU NÃO ACHO QUE NEM O DENNIS, NEM NENHUM DOS GAROTOS QUE VOCÊ "ESPANTOU" ESTIVESSEM QUERENDO SE APROVEITAR DE MIM. E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, PARA DIZER O QUE EU DEVO OU NÃO FAZER?  
- Hermione, eu não quero dizer o que você deve ou não fazer. Só acho que você deveria ter mais cuidado com eles! Eles podem te machucar muito,eles podem fazer você sofrer!  
- Até agora... – disse, tentando se manter calma, e juntando toda a sua coragem de Grifinória e mais alguma que não sabia ao certo de onde viera. - A única pessoa que me machucou de verdade, que me fez sofrer de verdade, foi você Ronald Weasley. - e sem dizer mais nada, saiu correndo em direção à torre da Grifinória, deixando o ruivo sem entender nada.  
- O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? - Rony coçou a cabeça e jogou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

Hermione chegou ao dormitório chorando muito. Jogou-se na cama, queria morrer. Não podia mais suportar essa dor que despedaçava o seu coração. Ela só queria dormir, pois pelo menos nos sonhos, ela era feliz com Rony. 

-"Ah, Rony... por que você faz isso? Por que toda vez que eu tento te esquecer, você aparece e atrapalha tudo?"

**Fim do flashback**

Hermione não sabia ao certo que horas eram. Ao acordar, viu que o sol já estava baixo lá fora. Imaginou que logo ouviria a sineta indicando a hora do jantar. Pela primeira vez não se importou de ter perdido as aulas da tarde. Sentou-se lentamente em sua cama, e procurou em seu malão por algo que a distraísse, que a impedisse de pensar em Rony. Encontrou uma caixa, mas não lembrava ao certo do que se tratava. Abriu e encontrou diversas fotos. Fotos de Harry, Gina, dos gêmeos Weasley, de todos os seus amigos e de alguns professores... Mas a pessoa que se destacava, que possuía o maior número de fotos era ele, claro. Ron estava em praticamente todas as fotos. Ela as olhava e cada vez mais lembrava de tudo o que ele lhe dissera. E isso a deixava cada vez mais triste.

O que ela mais queria era que Rony sumisse, queria esquecer tudo, esquecer tudo o que sentia por ele. Por que ele não merecia. Mas então, como ela não conseguia esquecê-lo? _"Ele não te ama, boba!"_. Ela se odiava ainda mais por isso, por não ter capacidade de esquecê-lo. _"Ele é tão..."_

Ele era simplesmente o ruivo mais lindo que já havia pisado na face da Terra. Rony havia mudado muito desde que se conheceram, no Expresso de Hogwarts, 6 anos atrás. Ele não era mais aquele menininho desengonçado e tímido, não era mais aquele garoto inocente, esse garoto não existia mais. Agora era um rapaz alto e forte, com seus belos olhos azuis... E só ela sabia como apenas um olhar desses já a deixava com as pernas bambas... com os cabelos ruivos e intensos, no comprimento perfeito, algumas mechas caindo displicentemente pelo seu rosto, deixando-o simplesmente irresistível! _"... Ai meu deus, ele é tão lindo..."._

Ela já não agüentava mais pensar nele... Mas o pior era que **tudo** a fazia lembrar dele.O que ela poderia fazer? Como o faria? Eram tantas as perguntas sem respostas. Não poderia encontrá- sozinha, precisava de ajuda. Mas com quem poderia falar? Em qual pessoa ela tinha plena e total confiança para contar esse segredo? _"Talvez Harry. Afinal, ele é meu melhor amigo... não, Harry também é o melhor amigo do Rony, ele não iria entender, e muito menos me ajudar..."_

Ela pensou então, em uma garota ruiva e decidida, Gina Weasley. Ela sempre foi a sua amiga mais próxima e lhe contava tudo. Hermione já estava começando a se sentir mal em suas conversas com Gina, pois não contava nada à garota, apenas o básico. Temia que, um dia, a ruiva viesse a pensar que Hermione não confiava nela. E quem poderia entendê-la melhor do que a própria irmã do ruivo? Afinal, Gina lhe devia um favor, pois Hermione a havia ajudado a conquistar o "Menino Que Sobreviveu", Harry Potter.

**Flashback**

Hermione e Gina estavam no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, sozinhas. Era tarde já e as outras companheiras de quarto tinham saído, as duas tentavam dormir, mais algo ou especificamente _dois garotos _não as deixava fazê-lo. Gina sentou-se na cama e Hermione vendo a amiga com uma cara meio aflita, mais terrivelmente corada, sentou-se na cama de Gina e esperou que ela falasse.

- Hermione, tem algo que quero lhe contar.  
- Pode falar, Ginny.  
- Sabe, você é a minha única amiga...  
- Pode confiar. Eu juro que não conto nada pra ninguém.  
- Nem pro Rony?  
- Claro.  
- E... Muito menos pro Harry. Jura?  
- Nem pra ele, eu juro. Mas por quê, o que aconteceu?  
- É que... bem, eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry.- disse a ruiva, corando violentamente.  
- Uau! Por essa eu não esperava. Se bem que... eu já havia notado que você tinha uma certa quedinha pelo Harry... Mas pensei que fosse apenas admiração, pela história dele, você sabe...  
- No início era, afinal, ele era o Menino Que Sobreviveu, que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem e escapou com apenas uma cicatriz. Mas depois, quando o conheci melhor, essa admiração se transformou em algo maior; algo que não consigo controlar. O que eu faço?  
- Eu não sei... Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te dar conselhos amorosos Gi...  
- Ele tem namorada ou gosta de alguém?  
- Não. Não que eu saiba.  
- Hermione, eu estou gostando **mesmo** do Harry. Por isso que eu vim te pedir ajuda, porque você é minha amiga, e o conhece bem.  
- Mas... Exatamente em que, eu posso te ajudar?  
- Eu queria que você me ajudasse a ficar com ele.  
- Eu não sei, Gina...  
- Hermione, eu **amo** o Harry. Eu não queria amá-lo dessa maneira, mas eu não posso fazer nada... Meu coração é quem manda. É muito duro passar por isso, e eu não sei o que fazer. Por favor. - Implorou Gina.  
- Eu sei exatamente como é passar por isso. - murmurou Hermione, quase em um sussurro.  
- O que você disse?  
- Nada. Vou te ajudar. - Disfarçou Hermione.  
- Obrigada. Você é uma amiga e tanto! - disse Gina com um sorriso meigo.  
- Amigas são pra essas coisas.  
- Fico te devendo essa!  
- Olha que eu cobro!! - disse a morena, rindo.

**Fim do flashback**

- É Ginny, chegou a hora de cobrar esse favor. -Falou Hermione dando um sorrisinho.

Hermione levantou-se e foi procurar Gina pelo castelo. Andou, andou, andou, e nada de encontrá-la... _"É realmente incrível! Sempre que se quer encontrar alguém nesse castelo, ela some,"_ resmungou ela _"e quando não se quer..."_- ela o avistou- _"ah, ele não... qualquer pessoa menos ele..."_ Naquela hora, ela preferia enfrentar Lord Voldemort à enfrentar Ronald Weasley.

Ela o viu parado na frente da sala de Transfiguração, mas não queria tê-lo visto. Não queria olhar seu rosto, sentir seu cheiro, ouvir a sua voz. Na verdade, isso tudo era o que ela mais queria, mas que tinha medo. Medo de que, quando chegasse perto dele, não conseguisse se controlar e o beijasse louca e furiosamente.

Mas, pensando bem, será que ele merecia todo esse amor que ela sentia? Pois ele a fazia chorar, sentir raiva de si mesma, mentir, e até matar (ela tinha certeza que mataria à 1ª que tentasse fisgar Rony, seu Rony). Ele a deixava louca, completamente fora de si. A fazia cometer as maiores loucuras. Ela o amava. Mas e ele? Será que ele a amava?

_"Pare de sonhar Hermione Granger! Ele não te ama. Para ele, você é somente uma amiga...só isso"_

Lá estava ele, lindo, encostado na porta da sala -ainda-. Vestia calça escura, a camiseta da Grifinória com as mangas dobradas, e com uns botões de cima abertos, mostrando o seu físico. Como ela resistiria? _"de qualquer jeito!!"_- ordenou-se novamente. Não podia simplesmente deixá-lo fazer o que bem entender! Não mesmo. Sem olhá-lo, passou direto por ele. Resistiria até o fim.

- Não fala mais comigo? – ela fingiu não escutar e continuou andando.- Não vai falar comigo? Tudo bem... mas vai me escutar. - Ele a agarrou pela cintura, levantou-a completamente do chão e saiu pelos corredores do castelo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples e normal do mundo.  
- ME SOLTA AGORA RONALD WEASLEY, EU ESTOU LHE AVISANDO... - gritou ela com todas as suas forças.  
- Não! Eu já disse que você irá ouvir o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.  
- EU ESTOU LHE AVISANDO.  
- Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer?  
- Eu...eu... PONHA-ME NO CHÃO, AGORA!  
- Espere... já estamos chegando...

Ela começou a bater nas costas dele com toda a sua força. _"Como essa garota é forte! Eu queria beijá-la até ver aonde ela agüenta..."_ - Pensou ele marotamente. Ele tinha que conquistá-la, não podia perdê-la. E se isso tivesse que ser assim, assim seria. Eles não podiam continuar assim, ignorando o que sentiam, estava na hora de alguém tomar uma atitude, e ele estava determinado a fazê-lo.

E foi assim o caminho todo. Ela gritando e batendo nele, e ele andando com se nada estivesse acontecendo, nem se importando com os olhares dos demais alunos do colégio.

Finalmente chegaram à Torre. Rony a soltou, mas antes que seus pés tocassem o chão, ela se desequilibrou e quase caiu. Só não o fez, porque ele a segurou. Seus rostos estavam colados e eles se olhavam com uma vontade imensa de pertencer um ao outro. O olhar de um suplicava pelo outro. Havia desejo, paixão, raiva e amor. Hermione se soltou bruscamente dos braços fortes e musculosos de Rony.

- Você é um idiota completo. – vociferou.  
- Eu sei. E você é uma chata, cabeça dura, que não quer me ouvir. - disse ele, sorrindo. Nem mesmo ele sabia de onde tinha tirado tamanha coragem.  
- Olha só, se você me trouxe até aqui para em xingar...  
- Eu não te trouxe aqui para te xingar.  
- Então o que você quer? - Disse ela furiosa.  
- Hermione, eu queria te pedir desculpas... O que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar... Eu já te pedi desculpes milhões de vezes... poxa, me desculpa? - Pediu ele, no tom mais doce que poderia ter usado.- Por favor?!  
Pronto, ele conseguiu driblar a resistência dela, ela estava vulnerável agora. Também, quem não ficaria, com um pedido de desculpas como aquele?

_"Só de ouvir a voz dele eu já me derreto toda... eu sou uma tola. Tenho que agüentar... eu tenho que continuar firme..."_

Diante do silêncio da garota, ele continuou.  
- Olha, eu sei que fui um idiota.  
- Sério? Eu nem percebi, porque você tem se comportado com um idiota desde quando nos conhecemos.- Disse cinicamente.  
- Eu vim te pedir desculpas, e é assim que você me trata?- disse ele, com uma mistura de mágoa e irritação.  
- Ronald, você não está no direito de reclamar, pois se você não se lembra, foi você quem começou toda essa briga. Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. Eu não me meto na sua.

O que Rony mais queria era que Hermione se metesse na sua vida, que ela não o deixasse ficar um momento sem ela, sem o seu sorriso cativante, seu perfume estonteante e sua beleza infinita. Ela era a sua vida, a sua razão de acordar todos os dias e de dormir todas as noites. Era para ela que ele fazia piadas, apenas para ver o seu sorriso, para se lembrar como ele a amava e amaria para sempre. E o que Hermione também queria, era que Rony se metesse na sua vida. Que ele não deixasse nenhum garoto cantá-la, que ela não a deixasse viver a vida assim, sem graça, pois viver sem o brilho dos olhos de seu ruivo não era viver, era apenas existir. Ela o amava mais que tudo e todos. Sempre e para sempre

- Eu não quero me meter na sua vida. -mentiu ele- Só não quero que você caia nos braços de um aproveitador como o Dennis, para depois se arrepender, e ficar chorando pelos cantos.  
- Eu não ia cair nos braços dele. O que você pensa de mim? - Disse ela  
- Nós já discutimos isso.  
- Infelizmente nós já discutimos isso, e infelizmente você não aprendeu nada ao meu respeito.  
- Você é quem vai se arrepender depois.  
- EU NÃO VOU ME ARREPENDER DEPOIS, PORQUE EU SIMPLISMENTE NÃO IRIA FAZER NADA. ENTENDEU? - Gritou ela.  
- Calma, não precisa se irritar. Eu não quero brigar por isso de novo.  
- Ronald, você é um idiota. Você não sabe de nada. Nada... - Disse ela triste.  
- Eu vim me desculpar e você não pára de me xingar!  
- Porque você não pára de se meter na minha vida. Você faz tudo errado! - Disse ela, agora mais triste ainda.  
- Eu só estava te protegendo. Será que você não consegue perceber?  
- Ronald, eu não preciso da sua proteção, para que eu iria querer? – mas ela sabia que precisa, sim.  
- Você não vê que os garotos sé querem se aproveitar de você? O Dennis não te ama. Não do jeito que você merece.  
- Então me diga: quem me ama do jeito que eu mereço? - Ele sabia exatamente a resposta _"eu te amo e do jeito que você merece."_- Disse quase chorando.  
- Você sabe que merece muito mais que o Dennis.  
- Eu sei. Mas ele foi o único que se apresentou. Mesmo que eu saiba que ele não me ama e...  
- E o que? -Ele estava começando a ficar aflito.  
- ... e que eu não o ame.  
- Você não o ama? -O coração de Rony deu pulos de alegria. _"Será que o que Harry disse é verdade?"_ Pensou.  
- Não. Nunca o amei. E nunca vou amá-lo.  
- Opa, espera aí... Então, por que está com ele? Se você não o ama...  
- É verdade que eu não gosto do Dennis, mas prefiro ficar com ele, a ficar sozinha.  
- Mas muitos outros garotos queriam estar com você. – Ao falar isso, Rony sentiu-se triste. Pois essa era a verdade. A única pessoa que achava que ninguém gostava dela era Hermione, mas isso era mentira, muitos garotos desejariam estar com ela.  
- Pois eu não estou vendo nenhum.  
- E quem disse? -Ele estava reunindo toda a sua coragem de Grifinório, dessa vez ele sabia o que fazer.  
- Eu disse. Ronald, não vê que ninguém quer ficar com uma garota como eu?  
- Muitos querem uma garota exatamente como você.  
- Não. Uma _nerd_, que é fechada para o mundo, chata, feia... -Ela quase chorava.  
- Você não é _nerd_, é inteligente. Não é fechada, é apenas reservada; não é chata, é a garota mais legal que eu conheço; e definitivamente não é feia... você é linda.  
- Você só diz isso porque é meu amigo. - Ela estava corada e tentava disfarçar o pequeno sorriso que teimava em querer se formar em seus lábios.  
- Posso terminar? - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a reação da garota às suas palavras.  
- Claro...  
- E eu queria te perguntar como você não consegue ver que alguém te ama, mesmo essa pessoa estando bem na sua frente?- Ele estava ansioso, já sentia um calor subindo por seu pescoço e sabia que suas orelhas deveriam estar da mesma cor de seus cabelos. Mas, pelo menos, havia dito o que há muito desejava.  
- Como...? Eu...? -Ela realmente não tinha entendido.  
- Como você não percebe?  
- Quem? De quem você está falando? Quem me ama e não me disse?  
- Eu, Hermione. Eu te amo. Não percebe que o meu coração bate cada vez mais forte por você?  
- Ah, Ron... Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. – Por mais que Hermione sempre tivesse desejado ouvir essas palavras do ruivo, nunca imaginou que as ouviria um dia, de fato. Uma felicidade imensa tomou conta da garota, deixando-a sem palavras. Ela olhava para Rony meio confusa, mas imensamente feliz. Nem se esforçava mais para esconder o sorriso.  
- Basta dizer que me ama.

Rony se aproximou lentamente de Hermione, empurrando-a até encosta-la na parede. Olhou em seus olhos, e viu que ela também desejava aquele amor, que ela também o amava do mesmo jeito. Ele tocou o rosto da menina com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra passeava por suas costas. Hermione fechou os olhos e ele puxou-a pela cintura chegando ainda mais perto. Rony podia sentir a respiração dela, e também seu perfume. Aproximou seus rostos e parou por um segundo e olhou-a. O único ato dela, foi dar um pequeno sorriso, incentivando-o. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, uma sensação inexplicável percorria todo o corpo de ambos. Ele percebeu que os lábios da garota estavam entreabertos, e que ela dava passagem. Aprofundou o beijo, ela envolveu seu pescosso com os braços, e ele aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais. Naquele momento, podiam sentir o coração um do outro. Hermione deixou-se levar, e foi cedendo cada vez mais ao beijo. Afastou-se vagarosamente e Rony á olhava com um sorriso. Ela deu um suspiro e decidiu que apartir daquele momento, não podia mais negar o quanto amava quele ruivo.

- Eu te amo, Ron. - Um sorriso enorme fez-se no rosto de Rony. Ele não esperou nem mais um segundo, puxou-a rapidamente pela cintura e começou outro beijo. Hermione o abraçou forte e naquele momento eles sabiam que estavam completos.

**- FIM -**

* * *

N/a: Essa short, que é do meu ship preferido, eu já tinha feito hás bastante tempo, mais ainda não tinha tido tempo para postar… Descobri que tenho uma forte tara por shorts… longs não são a minha especialidade - mesmo eu tendo uma - Espero que tenham gostado! 

Obrigada, á todo mundo que ler e comentar na fic, ela foi feita com muito carinho.

Agradecimentos especiais para a minha beta Fla Weasley Malfoy, que corrigiu meus erros, e fez o trabalho muitíssimo bem.

Façam uma Ficwriter feliz, mande **REVIEWS!**


End file.
